8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
Madman2002
madman2002 is an extremely sexy 8bitmmo player. co owner of Hotel City, The brotherhood capital, cops vs robber minigame town and owns his very own pocket universe town, 8bit college and north pole. he is known for his generosity and is nicknamed: mad santa. he is also the founder and co leader of The brotherhood. His ingame and real life best friend is dragonslayerwei. he often dons the humble santa hat, pimp suit and ninja mask with LED lens. he also is a very dedicated member of the clan: regius sapphirus and the founder of the dire pit minigame and which feedoor has the spike? mini game and first 8bit hotel. He is also a well known pixel artist with multiple pixel arts of his making it onto the news feed. Also he is a well known artist for making 4x4 pixel art. madman2002 is a very active, well known, popular and sexy 8bitter that is respected throughout the community. His goku pixel art can be viewed at /tele north pole inspirational madman quotes: "when life knocks you over, dont get back up cause it will knock you down again, instead pretend you have lost and wait for life to leave then get up and go to his house and beat the **** out of him with your red sword"~ madman2002 2014 "they say in order to be successful at 8bitmmo, you must farm, but i say SCREW FARMING, if you're the sexiest 8bitter alive you don't need no farming, just take of your shirt for 10gold"~madman2002 2014 "ayyy lmao"~ madman2002 2015 "if you ever see sim afk at root, make sure your on steam so you can get the steam achievement >.>"~ madman2002 2014 "steak munny#"~madman2002 2015 Story of mah life My story. prologue It all started one holiday when i was extremely bored skyping dragonslayerwei. we went around looking for mmo's we could play together but none of them were right for us until we met... 8bitmmo. Chapter 1 starting of Me and dragonslayerwei hastily created our accounts and began the tutorial we absorbed in every block, every word and every sound even though it was just the tutorial. finishing the tutorial we began our quests farming until we were wealthy (well that is what we thought was wealthy even though we only had 1k) Chapter 2 Our first town Later on in our first day dragonslayerwei had to get of for other obligations so i continued on, in search of a "building group" which later on i found out is just a town. In those days town's were rare and 8bit was at the peak of population so entering a city wasn't easy. i searched far, i searched low, still i couldn't find a town until in the chat i heard a message that stood out to me. global Booty: who wants to join my town? i quickly said yes and that was how i entered my first town. since i had just started i wasn't very rich but booty was nice and let me do an IOU. i began to build my house that became me and dragonslayerwei's home until... Chapter 3 Becoming a mayor After a few weeks of game play i had already developed into a fairly OK 8biter so me and dragonslayerwei set out to discover the new world along with catsniper27 and theKyro. catsniper27 had already explored a little of the new world so we picked up from where he had left. we found a nice island and built a chicken tree and some small huts. that island still stands till this day. We crossed the rough see on foot fighting past game reviewers. finally we reached land after dying several times. we decided to make a small village there but later on it turned to much more. we were going to place down a townstone except me and dragonslayerwei didn't have one so TheKyro sold me one for 7K! We couldn't place it down because it was too close to another town so we had to go down south towards the snow lands thus the name snowpoint! Chapter 4 Snowpoint is SOLD! me and dragonslayerwei owned Snowpoint City during the period KJH787 had died. during that period gold was scarce so we had to save as much as we could. Snowpoint wasn't getting us any profit we were only losing money from keeping it so we sold it to thehermitbros. Chapter 5 Creating the Hotel During the weeks that followed dragonslayerwei and i were brainstorming things to do on 8bitmmo. suddenly i had a great idea... it was to make the first ever 8bit hotel. Dragonslayerwei and I saved every penny until at last we could buy a townstone. Category:PlayersCategory:True life storiesCategory:War and adventure series Category:Fanfiction Category:Famous players